The Flock Plays BS
by CloudyWind732984
Summary: Just like the title says, the flock plays BS. Fang gets a new power and uses it to play BS. Faxness. One-Shot


**This is a story that my friends sort of gave me the idea to write. I'm planning on this story being a one-shot but if enough people like my story then I might continue. I hope you guys enjoy it. Well, here it goes.**

Chapter 1 The Flock Plays BS

**Fang's POV**

I've been so bored lately and everyone else has too. Not as many people have been messaging or commenting on my blog.

I don't really know why but I decided to search for card games on-line.

There is a game called BS and I have never played it before.

The way you play the game is that you evenly distribute the pile of cards around the group. The first person has to put Aces down but if they don't have any they lie and say that they do. If someone doesn't believe them then they call out BS and if the person who called BS is wrong they get all the cars in the pile and if the person who called BS is right then the person who lied gets all of the cards in the pile. The first person to get rid of all of their cards win. **(a/n: not a very good explanation but I hope you were able to follow)**

We didn't have anything to do but I thought that might be a good change. It will give me a chance to try my plan out.

_You better not do that to me or I'm going to tell everyone else._

I knew that she was going to interrupt my thoughts sooner or later. _I wasn't going to try my plan out on you. How about I try it on Gazzy?_

From where I was sitting I could see her thinking. _That's a good idea. Anything I can help out with._

_All you have to do is make sure that everyone is going to play._

_That I will be able to do._

Angel grabbed the deck of cards out of Max's backpack and rose them up in the air. "Do you guys want to play cards?"

Of course being Angel no one could deny her. "Sure." Not everyone looked happy but at least they were going to play.

We all sat down in a circle and I handed out all of the cards. "Who wants to go first?"

Nudge raised her hand in the air. "I want too. Come on Fang let me go first. This seems like a really fun game and I really want to start playing. Let me…mph…mph." Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

Thank god. "You can go first Nudge." She let out a high pitch squeal that if it was any louder it would have broken my ear drums.

"I have two aces." Nudge put down her cards to start the pile.

Angel wanted to go next. I can't wait till Gazzy goes. "I have three ones." She set her cards down right on Nudge's.

Right next to Angel was Gazzy so it was his turn. Gazzy was deep in thought. While he was putting his cards down I concentrated on the cards in his hands as hard as I could. "I have four twos."

Yes. "BS." A big smile spread across Gazzy's face.

"Take the cards Fang." Gazzy grabbed the top four cards and showed them to me. There was two threes, a five and a two.

He turned the cards to face him and his eyes widened. "I know I put four twos down. What happened to them?"

"Gazzy stop lying and just take the cards."

He grumbled to himself while taking the cards. "I know I put the four twos two. What happened to them? There is no way that they could just disappear. They didn't just stand up and walk away."

Gazzy didn't have that many cards in his hands but he had more then anyone else. He leaned back against the cave wall and crossed his arms over his chest. His face completely dropped and he glared at me.

Max went next. "I have two threes." Again I concentrated as hard as I could on her cards.

_Angel, it's your turn._

"BS." A big smile spread across Max's face.

"You can take the cards Angel." Angel picked up the cards and turned them around to show Max.

There were all different numbers on the cards. Max's face dropped right away. "What the h-e-double hockey sticks happened to my cards. I put two threes down." She glared at me.

I gave her the what-did-I-do look.

"Fang I know you did something so tell me what you did."

**Max's POV**

From the beginning of playing cards I was suspicious about Fang. He never wants to play cards or any game for that matter.

Fang gave me an innocent look every time something happened to the cards. Something is going on and I want to find out what it is.

First Gazzy's cards changed and then my cards changed. I know Angel is in on this because she usually is but Fang is in on it too. I just know it.

_Angel, what the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on here? How come my cards changed and don't tell me that you don't know what happened._

From across the circle Angel was giving me an innocent look but it wasn't working on me this time.

_Fang…Fang…_It seemed like she couldn't finish her sentence.

I thought over it for a few seconds and finally decided to talk to her again.

_Is Fang doing this somehow?_ She nodded her head at me. _So this is all Fang's doing?_ Again, she nodded her head at me.

"Max? Max?" Nudge interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head and finally focused back on the game. "Yes Nudge."

"It's your turn." Wait, didn't I just go a few seconds ago.

"What are we on?"

"You are on eights. Weren't you paying attention Max?"

I shook my head. I grabbed the cards out of my hands and this time I doubled checked to make sure that they were the right cards. Before putting the one eight down, I looked over at Fang. I watched him while I putting my cards down. Fang was looking and concentrating hard on my cards.

Before I put the cards in the pile I pulled them back up. The card I was holding was now an ace. "I'm done playing. We can play again later." I got up from the circle and I heard Nudge, and Angel groan. "I'm sorry you guys."

_Do you think you can help me with a way to get Fang to admit that he has a new power?_

I took a quick look over at Angel and she had a big grin on her face.

_I have the perfect plan._ She explained everything to me. I tried the best that I could to disagree but she wouldn't let me back out of it. It made sense and I do want to do it but it feels strange.

Fang was sitting in one corner of the cage with his laptop on his lap. He's probably updating his blog.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He didn't even look up from the laptop. "Hey Fang."

"Hey Max." He still didn't look up.

How the heck am I suppose to do this?

I leaned in closer to Fang and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't get to read much but I got to read a couple of lines.

He shut the laptop. "You got my attention." On the inside I was laughing at the way that he reacted.

"What happened with the card game? I saw you concentrating hard on my cards and then when I picked them back up they were different numbers."

Fang gave me the what-are-you-talking-about look.

"Don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

If he isn't going to tell me, than I'm going to have to take some action.

I ran my fingers up his arm. "Come on Fang. You can tell me."

Fang rolled his eyes at me. I think he knew what I was doing.

"I told you, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Well, will this make you tell me." He raised one of his eyebrows, giving me a strange look. Before Fang could even blink, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted for two seconds though.

"Maybe a little more." He had a half smile on his face.

This time he leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him. The kiss deepened and I even felt his tongue brush my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue massaged my mouth. Every since we admitted our feelings to each other this is the farthest we have actually kissed.

I was the one to break the kiss. For two seconds Fang looked disappointed but if you knew him it would have looked like he didn't show any feelings.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

He thought over it for a few. "If you give me another kiss."

I pretended to think over it for a while even though I already knew what I was going to do.

"Sure but you have to tell me first."

Fang was quick to answer this time. "Fine, I found out that I can change any cards that I want if I concentrate hard enough. So yes, I have a new power."

"I knew it." Fang leaned in for the kiss that I promised him but I jumped up and his kissed the wall instead.

"Hey, you said that you would give me another kiss."

I didn't answer him. I ran off of and jumped off of the cave edge. After I fell about 10 feet, I spread open my wings.

"Max, come back here." I turned my head around and saw Fang flying right after me. I sped up using my super speed. I could barely make out the words that Fang said. "That's not fair."

There was no chance that Fang would be able to catch up to me.

I was out flying for a few hours when it started to get dark. I think I better get back to the cave.

By the time that I got back everyone was asleep. The cave was completely dark and I was having trouble seeing the inside of the cave.

As quiet as I could, I walked into the cave. Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were spread around the cave floor. I had to carefully step over them.

Where is Fang though? Then I heard faint footsteps. I got into fighting position but I got pushed against the wall. I didn't get a glance who it was but when the person planted their lips on mine I knew exactly who it was.

I opened my eyes and I was staring right into Fang's eyes. They looked even darker then usual.

"I finally got my kiss." He had another one of his Max melting half smiles.

We stood there in the dark for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes.

I was the first one to break the silence. "I think I like playing BS."

Fang leaned in again and planted a tender kiss right on my lips.

We decided that we should head asleep. I rested my head on Fang's chest and fell right to sleep. Thanks to Fang, I think my favorite game is now BS.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. If I have enough time or if people want me too, I will continue this but I am still expecting it to be a one-shot. Hope you guys liked it. If you guys liked this story then you guys should check out the other stories that I have posted. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
